


When the magic happens

by Humanity_Strongest_001



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Asmodeus, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Solomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001
Summary: Asmodeus stepped into his bedroom. His brothers were either in their bedrooms or doing something else. He didn't notice any other presence in the other room. "Hey!" The voice cut him off as he saw a white haired man sitting on his bed.....
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	When the magic happens

Asmodeus stepped into his bedroom. His brothers were either in their bedrooms or doing something else. He didn't notice any other presence in the other room. "Hey!" The voice cut him off as he saw a white haired man sitting on his bed. 

Asmodeus eyed Solomon as the sorcerer was wearing a tight v-neck shirt and tight black skinny jeans. Solomon eyed Asmodeus as he stood up and walked over to the demon. 

"I want you!" Solomon whispered into his ear, Asmodeus blushed under Solomon's gaze. Asmodeus noticed one of his clothes was on his floor as he pushed past and bent over to pick it up.

Solmon had to a supress a groan at the sight of Asmodeus's backside. He stalked forward towards the demon as Asmodeus felt hands grab his hips roughly. 

Asmodeus groaned, "Solomon did you go through my clothes?" Asmodeus questioned as the question was met with a cheeky laugh.

Solomon spun Asmodeus round, as he traced his bicep with his index finger, Asmodeus smirked as he kissed Solomon slowly, he wanted this to be special. 

Solomon grabbed at Asmo's backside, pulling him even closer to him. There bodies were pressed together, but they were both thinking, there was too many clothes. He pulled back and yanked Asmodeus's shirt off. Asmodeus managed to do the same to him.

Solomon pushed Asmodeus onto the bed. 

Asmodeus gasped as he lay beneath the sorcerer, blushing furiously. Even the tips of his ears were red. Adorable. Solomon smiled at the cute flush on Asmodeus cheeks, he knew that Asmo had a crush on him but he liked how he was the top. 

Solomon slid his jeans off as he helped Asmodeus with his. They pressed close together, chest to chest, hip to hip. Asmodeus leaned in again for another kiss.

Solomon kissed back, a low flame building in his stomach. He ground down his hips suddenly, earning a stutter from Asmodeus's lips. He bucked his hips up slightly, seeking friction. Asmodeus threw his head back as Solomon latched onto his pale neck. He bit down, earning a breathy moan. Solomon could feel Asmodeus push up into the bite. Solomon bit harder, and Asmodeus groaned again. He reached down with trembling fingers across the wide expanse of the sorcerer shoulders. He trailed his fingers lower, until they rested on his chest.

Asmodeus fingers danced along Solomon fair skin, he pinched the nipple. Solomon gasped, arching into the touch.

He looked incredulously down at Asmodeus, who smirked back at him. He twisted the sensative nipple again, and Solomon bit down hard onto his bottom lip to keep him from making any noise.

Solomon decided that he would tease the living daylights out of his demon.

With a smirk, he trailed his kisses lower, alternating between open mouthed kisses and small bites. The bites not hard enough for Asmodeus, not the way he liked it. Asmodeus tried to push up into the bites, but Solomon's firm grip had him held down. He sighed, clearly exhasparared and then moaned as Solomon bit down onto his nipple.

Solomon carried on mapping out Asmodeus's body with his tounge. Applying small amounts of pressure between his kitten licks that leaved Asmo a moaning mess beneath him.

"Stop fucking tease me and fuck me already!" Asmodeus growled, he looked up at Solomon with huge eyes. "I need you!"

"Okay darling" Solomon mumbled against his skin.

Solomon ripped Asmodeus hot pink boxers off, as Solomon giggled. 

Solomon used his fingers as he scissored his fingers, opening up Asmodeus even more. Asmodeus's hips bucked slightly, trying to push Solomon's fingers deeper. Solomon smirked as Asmo whined when Solomon pullled out, suddenly feeling empty. He clenched around nothing. Then he was suddenly full, Solomon having entered him whilst he whined, pushing in until his hips pressed against Asmodeus. Both men were kissing furiously as a knock on the door interrupted the couple.

"What?" Asmodeus called out as Solomon stood up and fell to his knees.

"Asmodeus you told me you were doing your chores!" Lucifer's voice rang out as Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

"I told you that?" Asmodeus groaned as Solomon started to suck on his dripping wet cock.

"Asmodeus I give you five minutes, or I will punish you!" Lucifer growled as footsteps went away from the bedroom door. 

"You got five minutes!" Asmodeus said guiding Solomon's head....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it?
> 
> Comment and Kudus
> 
> Also Suggestions are welcome


End file.
